


Royalty

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Jack était le roi. Et il s’ennuyait mortellement.





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Jack était le roi. Et il s’ennuyait mortellement.   
Depuis des heures, on tentait vainement de l'amuser, sans succès. Tous les troubadours du village se pressaient pour être celui qui finirait par le dérider. Mais jusqu'à présent, tout le monde avait échoué. Au bout d'un moment, Sa Majesté leva la main gracieusement et demanda à ce que les doléances du peuple reprennent.   
Si tout le monde savait que le Roi ne souriait jamais, personne ne savait pourquoi. Enfant, il avait toujours été d'un naturel souriant, heureux. Et lorsqu'il eut une quinzaine d'années, ça s'arrêta. Son visage se fendit d'un air triste, et personne ne sut pourquoi. Ses parents, le Roi et la Reine, l'avait fait consulter tous les médecins de la cour et d'au-delà, mais ça restait un mystère. Quand on lui posait la question, il répondait :  
-Rien. Tout va bien.   
Le plus étrange, c'est qu'on l'entendait parfois rigoler pendant la nuit. Mais personne n'avait osé s'aventurer dans la chambre du Prince. Et encore moins quand il était devenu Roi, suite au décès de son père. On lui avait présenté divers jeunes filles, dans l'espoir qu'il tombe amoureux, mais il choisit la première qu'il vît sans y jeter plus d'un regard et on organisa la cérémonie maritale quelques jours plus tard.   
Le Roi restait un mystère pour tout le royaume. Il ne riait jamais, ne souriait jamais, en journée. Mais la nuit, on l'entendait rire à travers tout le couloir. Lorsqu'on avait interrogé Hiccup, son garde du corps qui le suivait comme une ombre, il avait répondu que Sa Majesté rigolait quand il dormait pendant les premières heures de son sommeil, et finissait par stopper. Et lorsque Sa Majesté avait pris une épouse, le Roi et la Reine faisaient régulièrement chambre à part. Ils avaient dormi ensemble la nuit de noce et environ une fois par mois, mais dormaient séparément le reste du temps. Et pendant tout le temps où il dormait seul, le Roi rigolait.   
Lorsque les doléances du peuple se terminèrent, le Roi se retira pour aller dîner. Il mangea en compagnie de sa femme et de leurs trois enfants. À la fin du repas, il embrassa sa femme pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, enlaça ses enfants avant de les confier à leur gouvernante et se retira dans ses appartements. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les couettes chaudes grâce aux servants. Il les congédia et resta seul avec son garde du corps. Hiccup Haddock le troisième alla fermer la porte à clé et se tourna vers le Roi en souriant.  
-Alors, Majesté ?  
Jack lui sourit.   
-Je vous attends.  
Hiccup sauta sur le lit, faisant rire Jack lorsqu'il le chatouilla.   
En réalité, le Roi était quelqu'un de très joyeux. Jusqu'au jour où il découvrit qu'il préférait la compagnie des hommes à celle des femmes. Ça lui avait causé un choc, sachant pertinemment que la loi stipulait la peine de mort pour toute personne ayant des rapports aussi… Contre nature, et que son statut royal ne l'empêcherait pas d'être exécuté. Il serait condamné, tout comme son garde du corps bien aimé et effacé des archives comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. À quinze ans, ça lui avait plombé la poitrine, son cœur se serrant dans un étau un peu plus chaque jour. Et quand Hiccup avait passé de simple garde à garde du corps du Prince, Jack avait retenu un soulagement de bonheur et de désespoir mélangé. Il pourrait être toute la journée aux côtés de son aimé sans pouvoir le toucher. Mais Hiccup faisait sa part des choses. Il s'occupait de lui faire oublier tous ses soucis, la peur de se faire prendre et la sanction qui en suivrait irrémédiablement, son dégoût de lui-même, durant la nuit. Et le Prince qui n'avait plus jamais rit avait recommencé. Avec le temps, et son statut de nouveau Roi, Jack avait accès à une chambre entièrement privée, sans ouverture, pour garantir sa protection. Officiellement, parce qu'officieusement, ça lui permettait de se retrouver avec son amour sans craindre d'être surpris.   
-Alors, mon amour, demanda Jack en lui caressant doucement la joue.   
-Oui ?  
-Qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir ?   
-La même chose que tous les soirs, mon Roi. Je vais te faire perdre la tête.  
Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lui chatouiller la nuque de sa langue, faisant rire le Roi.   
Oui, le Roi continuait de rire. Seulement personne ne savait pourquoi. Et le Roi et son Garde ne pouvaient que s'en satisfaire.


End file.
